


supernova

by corneyes



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, and because I fucking love angst obv, cause I can't imagine ayachisa as anything other than a huge ball of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneyes/pseuds/corneyes
Summary: The stars and the universe had once failed her, and here she stands again, unsure of what to do and caught in the arms of something other than the darkness she's pushed to the depths of her soul.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 20





	supernova

Chisato remembers how she shined as a child, eyes wide and filled with dreams of stars and the universe. She remembers bright lights and repetitions, she remembers the stars losing their light and the universe consuming her, she remembers hard work and exhaustion among battered feelings of regret and self-hatred and the darkness that embraced her even in places where the sun and the stars and the universe promised to protect her.

Chisato remembers flashing lights and yells and expectations of perfection, and she turns to face teary eyes overflowing with hope yet drowning in disappointment, fragile yet standing firm in the face of her own weaknesses even as the weight of her dreams bore on her shoulders like molten iron.

Eyes like fire, eyes like earth, burning and firm and growing and predictable.

Chisato sees a future in her eyes, and it leaves her absolutely breathless.

Admiration and envy fight for the throne inside her chest, and Chisato wakes from her stupor to find that a burning cold thread of fury has taken the seat instead.

"Aya-chan," she enunciates slowly, a thin smile stretching her lips as she shifts her head away from smoldering eyes made of something Chisato finds utterly repulsive, "People don't care about who you are, as much as this pains me to say. What's important is that you present yourself as they advised you to, and not as your own self."

Chisato remembers stars in her hands, lit up like Christmas lights in chaotic tongues of fire.

"We are better off giving this up, anyway," slips out of her mouth like acid and scalds the tip of her tongue. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than destroy my reputation for something as hopeless as this."

She makes the mistake of meeting pink, wavering eyes and watching tiny rivulets of tears cascade down smooth pale skin and Chisato finds herself lost in her own mind.

Except this time, she's not the only one inside it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mhmm, AyaChisa isn't even my main ship, bit it just, I don't know, GETS to me. It fuuuuuuckin gets to me so much I don't even understand it but here's a super fuuuuuuckin short (ugh) oneshot that I hope will get to you, too. 
> 
> Now,
> 
> BUSHIDO!


End file.
